How Chugga Met Jon
by GingaMUSEment
Summary: How exactly DID Chuggaaconroy met his idol, ProtonJonSA, for the first time? Here's how this fanfic writer thinks it might have happened!


**A/N: A non-smut deviation from my usual work, for all you ProtoConroy shippers! Loosely based off my first (and thus far, only) encounter with Chuggaaconroy.**

Chuggaaconroy, a.k.a Emile, was alone at PAX East, with no friends, and one goal: finding his inspiration: ProtonJonSA.

The crowds buffered all around him, and the teenager could not help but feel alone in the massive crowd.

_How am I ever going to find him? _Emile thought desperately, staring around with wide-eyed amazement and intimidation. _I don't even know what he looks like! There must be more than a thousand people here! _

Suddenly, Emile had a brilliant idea. He tapped the nearest man on the shoulder, who happened to be a disgruntled Scorpion cosplayer, and asked, "Do you know where famous people go to hang out here?"

"Geez, I dunno kid!" the Scorpion cosplayer muttered, already weary of being stopped every two minutes for a picture with an ecstatic fan. "Try going to the Solar Plexi panel; I hear a lot of celebrities go to hang out there."

"Thanks, mister!" the eager LPer to be piped up, scurrying away. He headed up the escalator, to the other side of the convention center. He looked around and finally found it: the sprawling line to the Solar Plexi panel: where all of the hottest games of the year to come would be announced, and all the biggest YouTube celebrities would attend.

Exhaling patiently, Emile got to the back of the line, which was long already. As soon as Emile took his spot, more and more people got behind him, making the line twice as long as it was. Emile smiled at how fortunate he was, arriving at the line before everyone else….

As he played on his Gameboy Advance, the line grew longer and longer, and sooner than the young man expected, and he grinned as they were finally called in. _Somewhere ahead of me, ProtonJonSA is waiting!_ Emile grinned, and headed into the room. Though he was still surrounded by strangers, he was no longer as intimidated as he was on the showroom floor.

"WELCOME, ONE AND ALL!" Emile looked up, grinning as the panelists introduced themselves. But Emile had eyes for only one boy: ProtonJonSA, the ROM-hack god himself. Throughout the panel, Emile listened patiently to all the games that were announced, avoiding looking at the clock to see when the panel would be over.

At last, Emile's patience was rewarded: the panelists did a few finishing jokes, the audience gave a standing ovation, and the crowd began to filter out. There was quite a multitude waiting to talk to the celebrities that they so looked up to, and Emile knew that he would have to wait quite a while again.

However, to Emile's surprise, ProtonJonSA took some of his fans with him, walking around with them, chatting, laughing….

Emile followed them, waiting for a chance to speak to ProtonJonSA one on one. Finally, when Jon went off by himself to do some shopping for T-shirts, Emile made his approach.

"Excuse me…ProtonJon?" The mention of his YouTube name made Jon turn around, to see the black-haired teenage boy standing there, a copy of Super Mario 3 clutched in his hand, along with a sharpie.

"Hello," Jon spoke politely. Their eyes met, and neither of them knew that they would soon become the best of friends, and some of the best Let's Players on YouTube.

"You're a real inspiration! I hope to be even half as funny as you someday! I…I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me, and how much I look up to you."

There was a long silence before Jon replied, smiling widely: "You have no idea how much fans like you mean to me. This is why I keep making videos, to help more people realize their dreams of becoming LPers! It's been great to meet you man. How do you want me sign it?"

Emile smiled, a warm feeling of euphoria and accomplishment bubbling up inside of him as he handed the game and Sharpie over. "Sign it ProtonJonSA, to Chugga A. Conroy."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! :D**


End file.
